


Aching.

by orphan_account



Series: My Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another poem! Yippee and such
Series: My Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979119
Kudos: 1





	Aching.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little messy, but then again so am I so what's the problem?

These feelings, they fill her they kill her, then flee her and leave her all empty and achy inside.

They shine lights and cast shadows and leave her with no place to hide.

Oh I feel all achy inside.

Who is she to deny hetself all these simple pleasures?

She likes to think she can pick them up and put them down at her leisure,

But they say that think is dangerous if you're a fool.

And now there's a raging inferno inside her, and she must allow it to cool

Or she'll burn her and earn her nothing but aching inside

Oh I feel all achy inside.

She'll sharpen her tongue, she'll march to war drums, she'll turn herself into a beast

She'll narrow her vision to the length of the fissions 'tween the shards of her heart

All who knew her gave such a start, when she turned cold and callous, when she built a palace of ice.

Oh, will she still feel achy inside?

I feel so achy inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I make one of these I have to google how to add it to the existing series. It's kinda sad, not gonna lie.


End file.
